Klaudteron
The most straightforward boss, but also the most upgrade/gear dependant to get a decent damage on. Your only concern is to rack up the most damage before the boss clears the screen with his AoE. The only tactic that may be used here is to use Ashes or Emily to reduce AoE damage, but depending on your units' HP, at a certain boss lvl it will kill everyone regardless of reduction. At this point you want to switch to full damage. *'Front' **Whatever deals the most damage. *'Damage Dealers' ** Ideally Sylar, Antenore, Juhong. ** Jinryong has relatively low dmg on this boss, but still usable. ** Emily when using instead of Ashes. *'Support' **Ashes : AoE reduction **Lin : ASPD and MSPD buffs, gives shields **Kino : ASPD, Crit% and PAtk buffs. Synergizes with Juhong the best. This one can't be used by everyone. You need mythic equips, starting to get fantasy companions, this level of strength. Depending on how strong your tank and heal are, at some level you'll have to start switching damage items to Alliance Boss Damage Reduction gear. The best way to do this is to refine the alliance boss gear that already has -% Alliance Boss Dmg for the same thing. Watch out, it's a very rare refinement. The theoretical maximum is around ~50-60% for a full set. Usually around lv15-16 you will want at least 1-2 items already, and 20+ be fully equipped, but around 22 check if switching back to burst damage doesn't produce better damage again at this point. Early levels, when the damage isn't as high yet, you can try fitting another damage dealer in, watch your battles to find the level where you have to start getting more defensive. Even then, additional healing and buffs on 2 strong damage dealers might result in higher total damage than adding 3rd damage dealer instead. Requires that you have Lutes to even work. Why? Because Lutes gives the ally in the front 5 shields when an ally dies. With how straightforward Klaudteron is, you only need to keep the frontline alive for the first 40 seconds before he buffs himself. So here's the tactic; Use two front-liners: Karan and Elpaiton. Karan dies, which gives Elpaiton 5 extra shields. Why Karan? Because she has a stacking 15% ASPD buff. Why Elpation? He's the only fantasy adventurer with enough damage and shields to be worth wasting a spot on Karan (and to some extent, Lutes). But as long as it dies before Elpaiton, anything can take Karan's place. Since we have 2 spots left, one of them will obviously go to Sylar. The final can be Wedding Lin, because she's amazing. Notice that by using this tactic, we aren't just relying on Elpaiton. We're giving Sylar, the boss decimator, more time to do his work. *'Front' **Elpaiton : Fantasy, has shields, old unit so probably at a higher upgrade. **Jin Andre : Built to be a tank. Has high HP, PHY DMG Reduction, Drain. *'Damage Dealers' ** Ideally Sylar or Antenore ** Emily when using instead of Ashes. *'Support' *Elee : The main source of your healing. **Ashes : AoE reduction **Lin : ASPD and MSPD buffs, gives shields **Kino : ASPD, Crit% and PAtk buffs. Synergizes with Juhong the best.